Tales of the Otherworld
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Tales of Crossover crossing with Persona 4, that scenario, XD. Starts up featuring our Huby :3 Bunch of other characters with the Dorm Scenario too, like in Persona 3, lol
1. Chapter 1: What Goes On At Night

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 1: What Goes On At Night**_

Hubert Ozwell was walking around the School Campus of Scaliene High School... He was a seemingly regular High School third year, at the normal age of seventeen...

Today, he was wearing his normal outside of School Outfit, fit for the Spring Time weather... It was March and School was in session for another year tomorrow. His Outfit had short, white pants and a blue jacket. Hubert wore square glasses and had short, blue hair. He was wearing his white leather-type gloves and belt.

But, it was late at night really... Hubert didn't have the patience of sleeping at the moment, and that his Selected Dorm is only down the street from the school. Before leaving, Hubert remembered his only Male Dorm Mates, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, and Cress Albane, telling him not to go out. There had been rumors of strangers appearing at night and killing Students near the school. Hubert didn't believe in any of those "bogus" rumors. He just wanted to look at the campus before school the next day.

Hubert walked around for awhile, then he felt something behind him. He turned around quickly and found that nothing was there. Then he thought, _Calm down Hubert! There is nothing there! This is not like all that time seven years ago! Asbel isn't here right now... Sophie isn't here either... It's nothing related to that and none of it is true!_

He started walking around some more, getting kind of scared at what might pop up behind him, in front of him, to his side, above him? Or below him... He had his arms together, he wish he had a weapon or something to make himself feel safer.

Hubert walked to a tree and leaned up against there, with a long and heavy sigh. He thought that he should have listened to the other three and stayed in the Dorm! But then he kept telling himself that the rumors are nothing but a piece of crappy lies to him.

Another tree's leaves rustled. Hubert was curious, there was no wind blowing until a minute after the tree rustled. He felt a cold wind go down his back, he was getting very scared.

Then a shadow appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" The Shadow asked, Hubert couldn't make out the Shadow's Shape.

"What are you?" Hubert yelled as loud as he could. The wind was picking up like crazy now, blowing around the Shadow. It was revealed that the Shadow had long hair and a seemingly shape of a cape now. Hubert was getting curious now, at the same time as being scared of the Shadow figure.

"All will be revealed in due time..." The Shadow turned away, then a glimmer of red came from where the Shadow's eyes would be. Hubert freaked out huge at this and backed up some more, towards the school's gates.

"In due time?" Hubert asked in a very scared voice. The Shadow could tell he was scared and then answered...

"If you aren't dead before the time comes..." The Shadow said and started laughing a very evil and mysterious laugh. Before Hubert could say anything else, the Shadow disappeared into the Midnight's Shallow Moon...

"Wh-Who in the world was that...? Or WHAT in the world was that?" Hubert said to himself, and ran as fast as he could, with his head down and ran straight to the Dorm.

To their usual habit, Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo were still awake, they would always stay up late, but today, they were waiting for Hubert to come back. Cress had already gone to bed with the girls like an obedient student that he was.

Hubert tried opening the Dorm's Door, not bothering to get his keys out, shouted to the inside occupants, "Let me in, dammit!"

Yuri heard his voice, as loud as it was, and got up to unlock the door. He put his ear up to it and said, "Who goes there?"

"Yuri! I am not playing here!" Hubert shouted in a panic, "Let me in there at this damn moment!"

"Is that you there, Hubert?" Yuri asked, even though he already knew it was Hubert at the Dorm Door.

"Dammit Yuri! Let me in there right now! And of course it's Hubert, you little dip shit!" Hubert yelled.

"Just let him in, I'm going to bed," That was Flynn's excuse to get away from Yuri and Hubert's yelling. He stretched and walked up the store.

"Fine, fine," Yuri opened the door in a complaint. As soon as he opened the door, Hubert flew into the room and up the stairs, and even passed up Flynn on his way to his room. Hubert's Room was at the end of the hallway, Flynn's was next to his, then it was Yuri's next to Flynn and Cress next to Yuri's. Those were the only four male rooms in the Dorm. There were a lot more girls on the Third Story of the building.

"Wh-What the hell...?" Yuri scratched his head in a weird way, he was completely confused at anything that was going on. Then he decided to lock the bed and go to bed for the night.

In Hubert's Room, Hubert had a hard time going to bed. He was actually scared for once at what was going on. He hadn't been so scared since the time that happened seven years ago. He was shivering in his bed, freaked out...

After so much time being scared, he eventually went to bed, still scared out of his mind. For once out of his entire life... Hubert Ozwell, did not want to go to school in the morning... But... He had the thought of the Shadowy Guy that he had an encounter with, he had nightmares all night long. He tried remembering the shape of the Shadow, he looked in the shape of one of the Second Year Teachers, one he had last year... Jade Curtiss... He was overcome with curiosity of what in the world was going on at school. Maybe, that made him want to go to school in the morning, and ask if anyone knew what in the world was going on!


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Night

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 2: That Last Night**_

_The next day..._

Hubert was still kind of scared, but got up out of bed early, he wanted to get to school early, even though their Dorm was extremely close to the School in the first place.

Hubert Ozwell had been attending Scaliene High School for two previous years, as a First Year then Second Year, now he there for his Third Year and Final Year at the school...

He got out of bed and walked over to the closet and looked into it, looking for his School Uniform... He finally reached in and grabbed his uniform, it was a jacket and a regular undershirt of the student's choosing. Hubert's undershirt was blue, which was his favorite color. He put his shirt on and then was interrupted at the door. He heard who was on the other side knocking and heard a question, "Hubert! Let me in, now."

"Y-Yuri?" Hubert asked, he didn't recognize that it was Yuri Lowell at the door. He had a hard trouble getting to things, he was still tied over on what happened the previous night.

"Who do you think it is?" Yuri got snotty to Hubert, he was mad that Hubert didn't recognize him.

"O-Oh... Come in," Hubert said, not very steady at the moment. He was still shivering and shaking around, still scared...

"Alright. So, what happened last night?" Yuri walked into Hubert's Room, he was completely dressed, ready to go to school. Hubert was freaked out because Yuri was almost always late and wouldn't be dressed at the time, because he would always do it on purpose.

"N-Nothing!" Hubert shouted. Then Flynn walked into the room.

"Nothing? Yea right!" Yuri shouted.

"I... I'll explain on the way to school..." Hubert said quietly, then he said, pushing Yuri and Flynn out of his room, "Can I get dressed now?"

"Let's go," Flynn sighed, picking up Yuri in a comical style and left Hubert's Room, Hubert quickly shut the door and leaned on it, sighing.

He decided to get dressed all the way and put his Jacket on along with his gloves, he decided he was ready for the first day of school, of the new year...

Hubert walked out of his room and locked the door, still putting his Jacket on. He ran down the stairs quickly and quietly, then he saw Yuri and Flynn on the couch, watching the television. Hubert saw an opportunity to sneak out and got ready, with his bag, and shoes on. He started going, hiding behind anything and then ran to the door as quiet as possible, Yuri and Flynn didn't notice a single thing. Hubert, quiet as possible, opened the door and shut it quickly.

Outside on the street, Hubert prepared himself and then dashed down the street, running as fast as he could to the School. He hoped that Yuri and Flynn, who were also High School Third Years like Hubert, weren't in the same class as him this Year, like the previous two Years at Scaliene High School.

He walked the rest of the way to the school, looking at the trees. They seemed completely different then last night when he was there... The trees were so bright that day, but last night... It was so dark, the scenery was nothing but the pitch black and the wind. But this day was bright and sunny, and happy and cheerful... Hubert found in so weird compared to what had happened the previous night...

Then he ran into the school as fast as possible and went to the bulletin board, where he knew where classes were posted. He saw that he was in Class 3-A, or Third Year, Class A. As soon as Hubert saw that, he immediately ran to the fourth floor. The school was layed out as extra rooms and office rooms on the first floor, First Year Rooms on the second floor, Second Years on the third floor, Third Years on the fourth floor, and lastly the roof.

As soon as Hubert came to his classroom for the year, he immediately walked in and sat down in a corner near the window, he was still freaked out. Then he was hoping that Yuri and Flynn weren't in his class this year still and then sighed with his head to the desk.

Yuri and Flynn finally noticed that Hubert left the Dorm and took off down the road to the School, in the same way Hubert did when he took off down that way. They got to the school entrance with Hubert in no sight and decided to go check what class their in.

Unfortunately for Hubert... BOTH Yuri and Flynn were in Class 3-A with Hubert. When they were checking, Flynn noticed Hubert was in Class 3-A and snickered to Yuri, "Hey Yuri... Hubert is in Class 3-A too..."

Yuri jumped into the air and said, "That's great! Now I get to go ask him some questions! Let's go!"

Flynn smiled in a manner of a more of a grin and said, "Let's go!"

They charged off down the hallway, up the stairs, and right into Class 3-A.

Hubert saw Yuri and Flynn burst through the doors to the classroom and almost started crying with the thought, _NO! Why are they here? There's no way they're in my class! That's just crazy! There's really only one more thing to make this worse except for them asking about last night!_

Yuri decided to sit right in front of Hubert, next to the window like him. Flynn sat in front of Yuri for some reason, he wasn't really the person to go ahead a bung someone like Yuri is. His personality is far different than that.

The school bell was about to ring when Yuri turned around to Hubert and gave him a big grin and said, "I'm here. For the year you know! I know our Homeroom Teacher and I know he won't bother changing the seats! Guess that's why Reiki's personality is so near and close to his... But not her attitude... But certainly her habits, you know!"

Flynn turned around and smiled to Yuri, who grinned back. Hubert slammed his head on his desk, he didn't know who their Homeroom Teacher is, he wondered how Yuri of all people knew. Not like Yuri wanted to be at school at all, he hates it. But since he's forced, mine as well as have some fun with his time there. He still didn't what he was going to do with his life after School was over with for him... He already knew he was going to go to the University, College, because he wanted to mess around on campus with Flynn for awhile more, as long as possible.

Hubert was so mad at the two but was not ready for another surprise...

But be ready, Hubert...

The teacher that walked into the classroom was...

*note: ya ya ya, I said it was supposed to be Tales of... Only, but I just had to put in more characters to make it a LITTLE more interesting, XD, that's featured in the next chapter... sorta...?


	3. Chapter 3: School Assembly

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 3: School Assembly**_

"R-Raven?" Hubert jumped from his seat. He didn't realize that his teacher would be none other than Raven Oltorain...

"That is so correct. The Old Man is our Science and Homeroom Teacher. Surprise, surprise. Eh, Hubert?" Yuri had a really big grin on his face as he faced Hubert.

"Y-You can just shut the h-hell up!" Hubert yelled, frantically.

"Um... You two... You know that Raven is looking right over at us...?" Flynn sighed with his head in his arms. He was just sitting on his desk. He did not feel like hearing the two of them fight... again...

"What?" Both Yuri and Hubert shouted.

Raven was standing at his stand. He scratched his head and said, confused a little, "Fell free to go for as long as you guys want to... I really don't give a crap..."

_H-He is just like Reiki... _Hubert sighed as he thought.

Yuri sighed and then sat down back in his seat and said, "Sorry, sorry. Tch..."

Hubert sat down right behind him and raised his hand into the air.

"Yea?" Raven called on Hubert.

"Can I have my seat changed...?" Hubert moaned.

"No," Raven said.

"Ngh...!" Hubert slammed his head on his desk and moaned again.

"Alright class... If ado... My name is Raven Oltorain. I am your Homeroom and Science Teacher this year. And, welcome to Class 3-A!" Raven announced. He then continued, "You guys are at the top. We are getting you all ready for your future or going to College. I've experienced it myself... Didn't like it to much... Oh well... Now I have to teach all of you! Get ready for the School Year!"

Then the intercom went off, "All Third Year Classes report to the Auditorium for the Beginning of Year Assembly. All Third Years to the Auditorium."

"Okay! Let's go down to the Auditorium!" Raven charged forward and opened the Classroom door. Hubert sighed and moaned all the way to the Auditorium. Yuri and Flynn were standing right next to him. They were just talking... But Yuri had a really big grin on his face. Flynn was kind of sighing at his friend.

In the Auditorium, Hubert looked around. There were the First Years sitting up front and then there were the Second Years after them. The Third Years took their seats behind the Second Years. Hubert was in the very first row of Third Years. Flynn was sitting next to him to block him from Yuri. He was afraid he was going to do something stupid...

"Hey there!" A girl in front of Hubert turned around and yelled.  
"What?" Hubert said with his arms folded.  
"You must be Hubert Ozwell. Third Year, Class 3-A if I'm not mistaken," She smiled.  
"Y-Yea..." Hubert sighed.  
"I knew it!" She cheered to herself.  
"Who are you?" Hubert asked her.  
"Oh! Michiri Sokozawwa, High School Second Year! Class 2-A!" She chanted.  
"Michiri Sokozawwa...? Where have I've heard that name..." Hubert asked himself.  
Michiri grinned and then said, "I'm one of Reiki's Friends. I live right next door to her in the City!"  
"Th-That's right!" Hubert shouted.

Michiri's Teacher: Jade Curtiss and Raven yelled at the same time, "You two need to quiet down!"

Hubert put his head down and sighed. Yuri glared over at Jade and Raven and thought, _Grr! I wanted to get Hubert in trouble! And now that girl went and got me in trouble! God dammit... This is never fair for me... Is it...?_

Flynn sat back in his seat and just waited for the School's Principle to come out and speak. And then the Student Council President would speak shortly after wards... Flynn already knew the drill with the Opening Ceremony for the School Year.

Then the Principle came out onto the stage in the Auditorium. He had his hair tied back; similar to how Raven's was. He had a long trench-like coat on and came up to the podium. He then spoke to the students and the teachers, "I would like to welcome all of you to a new school year. I am your principle to those new here. My name is Van Grants. I hope the First Year Students enjoy their first year here and the Third Years enjoy their final year here. Now, I would like to introduce our Student Council President: Richter Abend!"

Van walked off stage again and Hubert wondered to himself, _How weird... I will still never understand why the Student Council President has to do all of the work... I'm glad I'm not the President... And talking isn't exactly one of Richter's things... hehe..._

The President of the Student Council walked up to the podium and announced, "I am Richter Abend. Member of Class 3-B and your Student Council President this year. I myself would like to introduce you all to the brand new year at School. I know we all will have a good year this year. We can make it the best one if we try! Alright..." Richter trailed off with Hubert not paying attention anymore.

Hubert looked over and heard Yuri and Flynn talking.

Yuri said, "Wow... He's inspirational... One of the best Student Council Presidents of all time..."  
Flynn replied, "I'm surprised. You usually don't say anything about anyone."  
"Shut it," Yuri glared to Flynn.

Hubert sighed and continued to listen to Richter speak now...

...At the end of the speech, Richter said, "Alright everyone... I hope you all have a good rest of the day and an excellent year."

Richter walked off stage. His crimson red hair blowing behind him. He walked up to a boy with long white hair and curled hair. He was wearing the School's uniform and was holding a clipboard and a pencil. The boy said to President Richter, "I thought you hate these kinds of things."

"I do... Part of being a President though..." Richter sighed.  
"Heh, guess so," The boy scratched his head. He didn't really understand Richter's point.

Richter looked into the crowd of students a little before they left and asked the boy, "Hey, Duke... Did you see that blue-haired boy? First Row of the Third Year Students."

"Yep."  
"Who is he?"

"Hubert Ozwell, High School 3rd Year, Class 3-A. He lives in a Dorm near the School and apparently isn't in any of the Clubs at the School," The boy said.

"Hubert Ozwell... That's right...!" Richter said a little loudly to himself.  
"What is it?" The boy asked.

"N-Nothing..." Richter said as he looked away and thought, _He's the boy that I saw last night... With that Shadow..._

"Richter...?"

"Duke... I said it was nothing..." Richter walked off and continued, "Come on. Time for class..."

"I guess sooo..." The boy followed him as they walked down a hallway of the school.

Author's Note on Edited Version: I just realized how much I messed up in the up coming chapters (like 2, I think). Hubert supposedly knows Reiki before the story, but doesn't recognize her in the next chapter... OOPS... Well, excuse: They met each other a while ago (years before story) but he doesn't really remember her... 'kay? :( (maybe he doesn't remember what she looks like, lol)


	4. Chapter 4: Awaken

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 4: Awaken**_

Hubert was walking back to the Classroom... He was trailing slowly behind everyone else. For some reason, he just felt heavy and couldn't walk that easily. He was still tied over because of the last night... He saw Jade Curtiss at the Assembly; even though the figure, the shadow, he saw last night looked exactly like Jade. It even wore his uniform.

Then Hubert felt he had a headache and ran up to his teacher, Raven, and asked, "Can I go to the bathroom."

Raven smiled and said, "Go on right ahead."

Hubert walked slowly on his way to the bathroom. Every student on the the floor had gone back to their Classrooms. This was a Third Year only floor, obviously... The school had four floors. The bottom one was for extra curricular rooms, special classrooms, offices, and the cafeteria and Auditorium, etc... The second floor was for First Year Classrooms. The third floor was for the Second Year Classrooms. The fourth floor was for Third Year Classrooms. And lastly, there was a roof for anyone wanting to go up there or see a view.

But then, he saw two students in the hallway. One was a girl who was wearing a boy's uniform for some reason. She had long, dark brown hair. She was wearing a necklace and bracelets. The boy Hubert saw was wearing a normal boy uniform and a necklace. He had long straight blue hair and silver tipped at the top. Hubert was confused so he walked up to them and asked, "Why aren't you guys in class?"

The girl immediately retaliated, "Why aren't you?"

Hubert froze and thought, _H-How can a girl be such a jerk? Only boys are supposed to... and besides... Why is she wearing a male's uniform...?_

"Well?" She repeated.  
"You're being mean," The boy next to her grinned.  
"Sh-Shut it," The girl pouted.

"I'm-" Hubert was cut off by some kind of rumbling... He ran up the stairs to the roof like he was being controlled. The girl and the boy nodded to each other and followed him up the stairs. When they all got on the roof, there was some kind of shadow creature standing there. The wind was blowing hard now. The girl folded her arms and went towards the doorway. She called for the boy and he came over and asked, "What are you doing...?"

"Leaving him there," She said sternly.  
"Wh-Why?" He almost shouted.  
"I had a feeling about that boy. I feel something about him," She observed Hubert who was just standing there.  
"What...?"  
"I can feel a power hiding inside of him."  
"P-Power..."  
"Let's go..." The girl walked down the stairs again and continued, "Just leave him."  
"Um... Alright..." The boy followed her back to their Classroom.

"What in the world is this thing?" Hubert backed up a little at the fear of the Shadow Creature... He then remembered last night with the Shadow of Jade Curtiss...

The Shadow came towards Hubert and then pulled out a shadowed Ax and swung at Hubert.

"A-Ahhh!" Hubert screamed...

In Hubert's vision... There was a slash in the Shadow. Someone dug a sword and ax slash right through it. Hubert could see a faded figure holding a sword and ax with Crimson around him. The figure had another Spirit-type figure floating above him. That Spirit vanished from above him along with the two weapons that he was holding. The Shadow fell to the ground and the boy walked towards Hubert... Who was sitting on the ground from fear. Hubert looked up and asked, "...Wh-Who... are-"

He immediately noticed that the figure was none other than Richter Abend, the Student Council President, when he came into Hubert's clear as day view. He was smiling and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I.. th-think so..." Hubert sat up. Everything was still a little dazed to him.

"That's good," Richter let out his hand to help Hubert out. The Shadow that Richter slashed was rising again from behind him. Richter didn't noticed and Hubert freaked out. Richter turned his head and asked, "What's wrong?"

Before Hubert could say anything, as scared as he was, the Shadow attacked Richter in the back. There was blood everywhere. Hubert then screamed, "R-Richter-san!"

"You... h-have to be stronger... In order to protect those you love or your friends... Awaken... Your... Power..." Richter passed out on the spot.

"R... Richter... san..." Hubert stood up with his arms shaking. He then held his fists out and yelled to the Shadow, "Come at me with all you got!"

The Shadow charged right after Hubert and hit him and Hubert crashed right against the wall with a thud. The door to the staircase was closed... Blood was coming from Hubert and the Shadow walked back towards Richter. Hubert got up again and yelled, "Get away from Richter-san!"

Furious, the Shadow tuned back over to Hubert and let out a screech and hit him again. This time, there was a protection field blocking the attack from hitting Hubert. Hubert looked up and saw some kind of Spirit blocking the attack. The Spirit looked like the one that was floating right above Richter's head... In fact, it was the same type of being. Hubert grasped his arms and hands together and said slowly, "...This... This is what they meant... C-Come to me...! Come to me! Spirit Awakening! My Other-self! My Shadow!"

A double-edged blade appeared in Hubert's hands. He held it tight as the Spirit above him talked: "I am your other-self. I am your Shadow. I continue to exist no matter what... As long other Shadows continue exist. They are the evil of this world. Thou are me and I am thou... I will exist as long as you exist. We shall become one... You have my power and I have your will. Bound together..."

Hubert grinned as he took the blades and tore them apart into two pistol guns. He held them to the Shadow and yelled, "I said leave Richter-san alone! Pay for your existence!"

He shot bullets and flew towards the Shadow. The Spirit of his came after the Shadow and sliced right through it.

The Shadow vanished from the spot and Hubert ran up to Richter and said, "Richter-san! Are you okay...?"

"I... Think I will... b-be..." Richter said unsteady as he slowly woke up.

"Thank you..." Hubert turned to the Spirit and said, "I don't know how I know your name. You didn't tell me... But... It's Frucious... Isn't it...?"

The Spirit nodded and vanished off with words, "Yes... I am... I will continue to stand by your side... As long as your existence continues..."

Hubert stood up and picked Richter up. Richter looked at him and said, "I'll be okay... The Principle knows everything. Just take me to his Office. I'll be okay from then." He smiled as he and Hubert walked down the staircase and went to the Principle's Office.

"Th-Thank you, Hubert... Go to class now," Richter pointed up the staircase.

"Alright. Keep okay!" Hubert ran up the Staircase to the fourth floor. He was headed to class with the thoughts, _What in the world just happened...? Apparently Richter-san knows all about what just happens... I need to ask him... He just seems to know... And... How in the world would the Principle know what was going on? _

Inside the Principle's Office...

"Report?" The Principle Van Grants was turned around in his chair.

"Hubert is definitely a Spirit User. I saw the entire Awakening myself. Boy thought I was unconscious like I planned on so. His weapon sports as a double-edged sword that can turn into dual pistols when split apart. The Spirit's Name is Frucious... And like always, he knew what he was doing even though it was the very first time ever. What circumstances do you think happened in his past?" Richter asked as he finished his report.

"Last night... A Shadow was shown on Radars near the Dorms near the of the School. On this Island. According to Surveillance Cameras, the boy appeared on screen to be Hubert Ozwell. Do you know what the Shadow we picked up looked like?" The Principle turned around to face Richter.

"Yes. I heard around the Building this morning... It was the Shadow of Jade Curtiss... Was it not?" Richter said as he fixed his glasses.

"That is correct... Jade is experiencing something now. Causing a Shadow of himself to appear and act on it's own... We will leave this to Hubert Ozwell to take care of... And... The two boys he is room mates in that Dorm with... They both... Are capable of using Spirits... That need to awaken..." The Principle closed his eyes.

Richter was surprised and thought to himself... _Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo are Spirit Users...? What an interesting Dorm... _He turned to Principle Grants and shouted, "Do I have permission to move in with the three and be a loot out?"

"I don't see why not," The Principle had a grin on his face and continued, "That is good. Move in after school tonight. I have a feeling it will be good."

"Y-Yes sir!" Richter yelled as he ran down the hallway and up the stairs back to his classroom...


	5. Chapter 5: The Kendo Team

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 5: The Kendo Team**_

It was after school and Hubert saw a lot of students heading to their after school clubs. It seemed like almost everyone at the school was in some kind of school. He looked around a little and then saw some others dressed in Kendo Uniforms. They seemed to be from the Kendo Team. Hubert was still a little surprised at what had happened already that day and then just wanted to go to sleep in bed in the comfort of the Dorm. On his way out of the school, a girl with brown hair came running up to him. Hubert turned around and then was completely shocked that it was the girl that gave him an attitude from earlier. She was smiling this time, grabbed Hubert's hand, and then dragged him down the hallway yelling, "Come with me!"

"Wh-What?" Hubert yelled as the girl ran down the hallway. Hubert noticed the uniform that she was wearing. She was wearing a Kendo Team Outfit and Hubert recognized the gear she had on immediately... But, he was curious that this was the same girl from before. He noticed her features on her face.

The girl dragged Hubert to the gym where they hold Kendo Team Practice and Matches. She opened the door and called over, "Hey! I brought the boy from earlier today!"

A boy looked over and said, "Come on over here, then!"

Hubert looked up from the ground, worn out, he saw the boy coming into view as the girl dragged Hubert over to him. He was the boy with long, dark blue hair. The boy had his arms folded and was wearing the Kendo Team uniform, as well. He looked at Hubert and said, "Reiki... You sure it is him...? Just doesn't seem like it..."

"Are you deaf?" The girl yelled and the said, "Of course it is!"  
"I still don't see it..." He said with his eyes closed.  
"I-I am! I remember seeing you two earlier!" Hubert suddenly shouted.  
"Talkative? You weren't earlier. What's up with you know?" The girl asked.  
"If that's the case... Then it is you," The boy concluded.  
"Sh-Shut up..." Hubert turn away.

"Then... Captain! Come here! We have a new recruit for the Team!" The girl shouted as she called over for the Kendo Team Captain to come over.

The boy who was Captain came over and said, "He looks capable. Let's test him. Reiki! You fight him! You're the one that wanted him to join."

Hubert looked and him and though, _C-Cress...?_

"Tch... F-Fine!" The girl complained as she grabbed a Kendo Stick. She took another one and threw it over to Hubert and said, "Come on!"

Hubert hardly caught as he freaked out and gripped it. He then said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" The Captain had a grin on his face.

"I guess I have to!" Hubert came charging after the girl all out.

She stepped over to the side and let down a slash. In instinct, Hubert held his stick out in front of him, guarding the girl's attack. He then gripped the stick and attacked to the girl's feet.

The stick struck her ankles and she fell over immediately. She landed hard and yelled, "Th-That's not fair! We weren't even wearing the correct armor!"

"Umm... I forgot..." The Captain sighed. He then waved for a Student Nurse and said, "Estelle! Come here and treat to her ankles. What is the damage?"

"Oh no! This is so bad!" The girl observed the girl's legs and continued, "The right one is broken. The left one is severely injured. It's bone seems out of place when I place my fingers there to feel."

"This is your fault for hitting so hard!" The girl complained to Hubert.

"J-Just introduce yourselves!" Hubert shouted back to her.

"F-Fine..." The girl complained again. "Reiki Shutuagi. Second-in-Command Captain. Highest ranking member on Scaliene High School Kendo Team! The person you oh so injured!"

"R-Reiki Shutuagi?" Hubert backed up a little. He backed up into the blue-haired boy and then said, "Who are you?"

The boy glared at him and said stern, "Takuma Saiou. Third-in-Command Captain of the Scaliene High School Kendo Team. Head of the Defense Training on the Team. Most people call me Saiou. Now, what's with hurting Reiki like that? Do you know that there is a Match next week? Reiki won't heal before then!"

"I-I'm sorry! God..." Hubert turned away. He then looked up at the Captain of the Team and asked, "Who are you, then?"

The Captain stood in a stance and reported to Hubert as response, "Cress Albane, Captain of the Scaliene High School Kendo Team. In charge of the Offense Training on the Team. Hubert." Cress Albane pointed to the Student Nurse and said, "This is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. She is the team's nurse for injuries and stuff. But... Reiki's is very serious. There is _no _way that she can participate! We need a city doctor immediately."

Cress Albane called for a student to call for the City Hospital to take Reiki and treat both of her ankles.

Estelle got down to Reiki and asked, "Can you stand?"

"As if..." Reiki turned her head away.

Saiou sat down next to Reiki and complained to Hubert again, "Well? What are you going to do about her injury? It's not going to heal before our match! We need our Triumph Card for that match! Who do you think it is?"

"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say?" Hubert yelled.

"A million won't do anything..." Reiki kept her head turned away.

"How about this..." Captain Cress walked up to Hubert and said, "...You, Mister Hubert Ozwell, are a replacement for our member Reiki Shutuagi!"

"WHAT?" Both Hubert and Reiki yelled. Reiki tried standing up and complained, "I'd rather fight with an injury!"

"Sit down! You will make it even worse than it is! Want both of your Ankles broken?" Saiou yelled to Reiki.

"Sh-Shut the hell up...!" Reiki turned her head away from the group again.

"How stubborn..." Saiou sighed as he stood up. He took his Kendo Stick and whipped it as hard as he could at Hubert. Hubert put his hand out and caught it with his eyes closed. He thought something "bad" might have happened because of how hard Saiou through it.

"Saiou-kun! Stop it!" Cress complained as he took the Stick from Hubert's hands. He turned back to him and asked, "Will you help our Kendo Team? It will only be until Reiki over there recovers."

"I can still hear you!" Reiki shouted over to them.  
"I don't think he was trying to hide that he had said it," Saiou shrugged.  
"I said shut up!" Reiki folded her arms and turned away again.

"Umm... I guess I will accept the offer... It is my fault that it happened... I feel guilty," Hubert turned his head away. He usually wasn't one to turn down something when he was the cause of it...

"That's great!" Estelle and Cress cheered.  
"Jerk..." Reiki moaned this time.

"Now practice! I don't care that you even took out Reiki! Could have been Beginner's Luck! Get your armor on and get going!" Saiou commanded.

"O-Okay!" Hubert ran to change into his clothes.

By the time he came out, Reiki fell asleep waiting to be taken to the Hospital... Hubert came out dressed and Estelle cheered again, "That looks so good on you!"

"Th-Thanks..." Hubert turned away. He was blushing a little but thought, This is just great... I didn't wanna get tied up in any of this Club or Team Business... Now I'm filling in for the best member of the school's Kendo Team! What in the world could happen next...?


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 6: Shadow**_

Hubert was walking to the Dorm after he finished up at the Kendo Team's Practice that day... He didn't feel like going to the Mall or anything for some reason. He felt like he was just slump or mud and wanted to go to sleep till the next day. On his way to the Dorm... He saw Takuma Saiou walking down the street... The boy from before...

"_Now practice! I don't care that you even took out Reiki! Could have been Beginner's Luck! Get your armor on and get going!"_  
"_I don't think he was trying to hide that he had said it."_  
"_I still don't see it..."_  
"_If that's the case... Then it is you."_  
"_Reiki... You sure it is him...? Just doesn't seem like it..."_  
"_You're being mean."_  
"_P-Power..."_  
"_Takuma Saiou. Third-in-Command Captain of the Scaliene High School Kendo Team. Head of the Defense Training on the Team. Most people call me Saiou."_

Hubert didn't want to say anything to Saiou... He felt that he was going to get yelled at like before or when Reiki was screaming the top of her head off at him... Then he ran up to Saiou and said, "Ummm... I'm sorry about earlier..."

"I don't care about your damn apology. You can't anything about Reiki being injured!" Saiou increased his tone in his voice.  
"S-Sorry about that... I didn't mean to hit so hard..." Hubert turned his head away.  
"I guess I'm sorry... It's not like that Reiki won't recover..." Saiou apologized to Hubert.  
"Or there's a curse and she doesn't," Hubert grinned.  
"What did you say?" Saiou grabbed Hubert by his collar.

Saiou lifted him off of the ground and there was a rumble coming from the Dorms. Saiou was shocked because he didn't realize how late it was at night. He said to himself, "I... F-Forgot! I have to get to the Dorm!"

He dropped Hubert and ran down the street to Hubert's Dorm. Hubert was confused because he knew that Saiou didn't live in his Dorm. He just ran down the street, too, following Saiou.

When they got to the Dorm, without thinking, Saiou tried opening the door. When he realized it was locked he turned to Hubert and asked, "Isn't this your dorm?"

"Y-Yea!" Hubert handed Saiou the keys without saying anything else. He didn't want to almost get strangled and yelled at again.

"Um. Thanks," Saiou quickly took the keys and turned back to the door to open it up. When he opened it, he thought he felt something. Hubert walked in right after him and said, "That's strange... Aren't Yuri and Flynn supposed to be here...? And isn't Cress supposed to...? I thought I saw him going to the Dorm, I know it! And... Where in the world is Rutee...?"

"Wait a second... Cress is in the freaking Dorm?" Saiou turned to Hubert surprised.

"Y-Yes! It's me, Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo, Cress Albane, and Rutee Katrea!" Hubert repeated the names that he listed off before.

"I-" Saiou was cut off by a loud screaming from upstairs. Hubert recognized the voice and yelled, "Th-That's Rutee's voice! What's going on?" Hubert ran up the stairs to the roof where he thought it came from.

"H-Hubert!" Saiou was practically flying up the stairs to catch up to Hubert.

Before Saiou even thought of it, it was already night time... They really were outside for longer than they thought... He thought that it was weird that it would already be this late at night... But he wasn't too worried about the specific time. It was that it was night...

They ran out onto the roof after Hubert opened the door and found Yuri, Flynn, and Cress on the ground next to the room that leads to the roof. Rutee was facing a giant shadowed figure that none of them could make out. Hubert ran to the three boys and yelled, "Are you guys okay?"

"H-Help..." Yuri started...  
"...R-Rutee..." Flynn finished his sentence.

"H-How-!" Hubert was cut off by a shattering sound. He looked around to see if he could find where it was coming from. But, to his extreme surprise, no one around him was moving... Even the shadowed figure was standing tall in front of Rutee. Hubert then said to himself within the frozen time, "Is... Time frozen or something... They aren't moving or anything... What's going on...?"

A voice started ringing from the inside of Hubert's head...

_Thou represents the Fool...  
Yet empty...  
Yet infinite..._

Time was shortly moving and Saiou fell to his knees as the Shadow attack him and said, "The Spirits... of this world... You should know..."

_Thou has infinite possibilities...  
Redeem the destruction...  
Yet seen light...  
I shall bestow thou's power..._

"...Their true name is..."

_Unlock thou's heart..._

"...Per..."  
"...So..."  
"...Na..."

Hubert stepped back and grabbed the air in front of him as though he felt something and yelled, "Unlock my true heart! Please, lend me your power! Persona! Come out, Frucious!"

Hubert's hand clutched a card and shattered it. A blast of light was surrounded him and a lightened figure appeared above him like before. The dazed Yuri and Flynn watched it happen. That have never heard of this happening before or any of it. Cress was leaning on the wall now with Saiou standing next to him. The Shadow was holding Rutee and then Hubert took out his weapon from before...

He gripped It and charged at the Shadow yelling, "Leave Rutee alone!"

As Hubert jumped for the attack, the Persona above him did the same exact thing with it's weapon.

"Now, Falsebound Incinerator!" A light of blue and white were flashing around Hubert's weapon and he slashed right through the Shadow...

The Shadow disappeared in an explosion and Rutee fell from the air. Hubert ran over to where she would drop and caught her. He walked back and asked her frantic, "R-Rutee! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"N... Nothing serious..." She had a small smile on her face. Hubert was sort of blushing.

It was all cut short when three extremely smaller shadows appeared where the big one was. Hubert turned around and shouted, "Not finished yet? Then, bring it!"

Saiou just stared at Hubert fighting... He thought he heard a voice echoing shortly before Hubert summoned his Persona. No one really knew but Saiou can read Tarot Cards, or the Arcana themselves...

Rutee just sat on the ground as she watched Hubert fight. She was smiling at her savior. No one else did anything to help, not that they could...

"Take this again! Falsebound Incinerator!" Hubert let out another slash at the final Shadow. Then he heard echoing again:

_To the sea of your soul...  
Your very heart...  
We shall meet again..._

A Tarot Card appeared in Hubert's hand as his weapon and Persona disappeared. He stuck into his pocket hoping no one saw...

Hubert was suddenly feeling weak and fell over on his back. He was staring at the stars in the sky now... The Shadow vanishing cleared the sky back up. Saiou got up and walked over to Hubert and said, "Are you okay...?"

"I think... Just tired..." Hubert said as he closed his eyes. Saiou sighed and picked Hubert up into his arms. He walked over to the door to the roof, turned to Yuri and Flynn who were standing up, "Do you mind if I move into this Dorm? There is a special investigation going on and we need a base of operations close to target. I hope you don't mind..."

"N-Not at all..." Flynn said weakly.

"Yea... If it has anything to do with that Shadow thing... I don't want to worry about anyone getting hurt again," Yuri said as he helped Flynn as they opened the door.

C"That's great," Saiou said with a smile.

"Guess you're stuck here," Cress smiled as he walked after him. Rutee kept close to Saiou because he was holding Hubert. She felt safe with him now...

Author's Notes: Okay... Hubert's mood is kind of weird sometimes, XD. I wanted a sort of mix with his child one in the beginning and sort of on and his regular attitude (you'd have to know about his character mood and stuff like that all of the time from Tales of Graces.)  
~oh yea: Hubert x Rutee, XD


	7. Chapter 7: Not too Welcoming

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 7: Not too Welcoming**_

"Wait a second? Isn't that girl, Reiki Shutuagi, going to be coming here?" Hubert yelled as he sat up in his bed. He then looked around and then yelled again, "Why is everyone in my room?"

"Of course she is," Saiou said who was sitting in a chair in Hubert's room and continued, "There is a lot about us you know nothing about."

"I bet so..." Hubert sighed as he looked away.

Then a cell phone's ringing went off. Hubert looked at his phone and it wasn't even set to ring. His was set to rumbling. He turned to Saiou and asked, "Is that your phone going off?"

"Probably," Saiou reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The ring obviously got louder as the phone game out. Saiou opened it up and put it next to his ear and said, "Saiou here."

The voice on the end was so loud that Hubert heard it... "SAIOU YOU DUMMY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Saiou took the phone away from his ear and yelled right back into the speaker, "You said no such thing!"

"LIAR! I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE SURGURY ON MY ANKLES AND NOW I CAN'T HAVE IT UNTIL YOU COME!" The voice on the other side screamed. Hubert easily recognized it as Reiki Shutuagi's voice. He just sat down on the bed as the conversation went on with yelling...

"What are you talking about?" Saiou yelled back again.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Another scream went off, "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO BE HERE FOR IT!"  
"WHAT?" Saiou shouted, "What about Rex? Can't he do it?"  
"Don't you remember that he is out of town?" Reiki was about to start raising her voice again.  
"Oops..." Saiou dropped the phone far from his here as the screaming went off:  
"ARE YOU A FREAKING DIPSHIT? HE'S BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK YOU ASSHOLE!" Reiki screamed even louder.  
It was so loud that Hubert said, "I think I'm going to have hearing issues for the rest of my life..."  
Saiou forgot that he had accidentally put his phone on speaker and Reiki screamed again, "YOU ARE THE IDIOT THAT DID THIS TO ME!"

Hubert sighed and walked out of the room downstairs. Saiou fell to the floor as he stopped the call. He knew that Reiki was going to be mad, but it wasn't worth losing his hearing for life. On his way down the stairs, Hubert reached into his pocket and pulled out the Tarot Card. It was the Tarot Card of the Fool... Hubert was confused on how this Card would represent himself... He stuck the Card back into his pocket when he felt something behind him. But, Hubert closed his eyes and tried walking forward. But then a voice spoke to him, "You represent the fool. You represent infinite possibilities and power."

It was Saiou's voice and Hubert turned around to find him with Hubert's Tarot Card. Hubert snatched the card away and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Have you've ever heard of reading the future using the Arcana and Tarot Cards?" Saiou asked.  
"Fortune Telling...?"  
"Correct."  
"I've heard of it. I don't believe in any of it."  
"You're fate lies inside of this Card from the first Summoning," Saiou pointed to the Card.  
"What _is _this card?" Hubert asked again.

"Like I said. They are the Tarot Cards that control our Destiny. Each of the Chosen Few have a Tarot Card and can Summon their true Spirits, their Persona," Saiou turned to Hubert and pulled out a Tarot Card similar to Hubert's. He then continued, "You have the Card: 'Arcana 0: The Fool'. This is 'Arcana XV: The Devil'. Or known to some as 'Arcana Fifteen: The Fiend'. The corruption of this world... Destiny lies within the cards and out Persona..."

Saiou walked to the front door of the Dorm and said back to Hubert, "Don't lose that."  
"Wh-Where are you going?" Hubert almost shouted.  
"Getting my things, of course," He said with a grin as he walked out of the door.  
"Right..." Hubert sighed. He walked over and sat down on a couch in the room.

Rutee came down the stairs and saw Hubert sitting down. She blushed a little as she next down to him on the couch and said, "H-Hubert... Thanks for... earlier..."

"Don't think of it as anything too big... okay...?" Hubert asked her.  
"B-But it was something big... You save my life...!" Rutee retorted.

"I guess so... Thanks for reminding me..." Hubert smiled a little and continued, "A person's life is one of the most important things of all..."

Rutee giggle a little and then said in a serious way, "What is that thing you summoned when you did?"  
"It's... complicated... I'm sorry..." Hubert tried to joke and get away from the conversation.  
"I see... I'd think you'd have to summon yourself in order to understand it. Then... Hopefully I'll be able to summon!" Rutee jumped off of the couch.  
Hubert smiled and said, "I hope so, too."  
"Hehe, thanks!" Rutee grabbed a hold of Hubert.  
"Ow! That hurts... Remember I passed out after that?" Hubert complained.  
"Oops! I'm sorry!" Rutee was shaking her hands around a lot.  
"It's okay..." Hubert sighed.

There was knocking at the front door...

_knock  
knock  
knock_

Then a voice came out loud, "Hey Hubert! My hands are full!"

"O-Oh! Saiou!" Hubert ran to the door and opened. Saiou was on the other side with two sets of bags with him.

Hubert was confused and asked, "Wh-Why do you have two sets of bags?"  
"Reiki's," Saiou said as he patted one of them.  
"Did you have to bring her's now?" Hubert shouted as he closed the door and locked it up again.  
"She made me," Saiou sighed.  
"That was still fast..." Hubert said to himself.

Then Saiou's phone went off again and he opened it. "What do you want this time?"

"Did you bring my things to the Dorm?" The voice on the other side screamed. It was obviously Reiki again.

"Yes, yes! Pick your own room and unload yourself when you get here! I'm not doing it alone!" Saiou yelled back.

"JUST GO DROP MY THINGS OFF AT MY ROOM AND GO TO YOURS! Is it that freaking hard?" Reiki screamed again.

"Tch..." Saiou closed his phone and asked Hubert, "Can you help me with my things? I have to carry Reiki's..."

"Alright. Why is Reiki like that, anyways?" Hubert asked as he waved Rutee off as she went up the stairs to her room.

"That's just classic Reiki when something happens..." Saiou said.  
"I guess so..." Hubert said as they walked up the stairs.  
"Hey Hubert..." Saiou started.  
"Yea?"  
"Take this," Saiou handed a sleeve to Hubert.  
"What is it for?" Hubert asked.

"It conceals your power so others can't think of something because they can feel the power of your Tarot Card," Saiou explained.

"Oh! Thanks!" Hubert nodded.

Hubert felt something inside of him and continued walking up the stairs. He felt into his pocket and felt something that seemed to be a key... He wondered how it got there... He turned to Saiou and said, "Reiki's not a welcoming person, is she?"

"Um... Not when she's mad..." Saiou sighed.

"Then we should try to make not so welcoming for her," Hubert grinned.

"That's... Not a good idea..." Saiou put his head down.

"Now that I think of it... You're right, heh," Hubert tried joking again...

Author's Note: I wanted a Social Link to start. But that will be next chapter... And yea, OF COURSE I WILL HAVE SOCIAL LINKS! Also, I could think of a title for this chapter really, lol


	8. Chapter 8: The Devil Social Link

_**Tales of the Otherworld – Chapter 8: The Devil Social Link**_

The next day on the way to school from the Dorm... Hubert was walking with his bag over his shoulder like he usually carries it. He just wanted today to be normal... There was no Kendo Team Practice today, either. He just didn't know where time went yesterday... But, as he was walking to the school's entrance, he saw Saiou running up to him. He panted as he walked up to Hubert and said, "W-Wait... Next time... When Reiki comes... to the Dorm... You're dead if you don't wait..."

"Umm... Thanks..." Hubert was about to walk up the stairs to get to Class.  
"Umm... Hubert...!" Saiou put his hand out.  
"Yes?" Hubert asked as he turned around.

"Do you want to do something after school? I'm not being dragged around by Reiki for a bit, so this might be a small change..." Saiou asked as he scratched his head a little. He was afraid that he would get turned down. It really was a small chance, Reiki always wants to go everywhere and takes Saiou with her.

"Alright then, after school," Hubert continued to walk up the stairs after he smiled to Saiou.  
"Okay," Saiou said as he walked up the stairs a bit behind Hubert.

In class...

The School day was about to begin. Hubert noticed that Yuri and Flynn weren't there. Then he remembered that they said they were going to stay in the Dorm to try to recover from their injuries...

Hubert pulled out his calender to see if anything is coming up. It was the eighth of April today, a Tuesday... As soon as the school bell rang Hubert put his phone back into his pocket. At least he remembered Cress and Rutee coming to school today... As soon as he remembered Cress he remembered the Kendo Team. He now wished that he didn't take up the offer and hurt Reiki... Hubert was now alone in the back of the room, sort of.

When the Homeroom Teacher came into the Classroom, Raven Oltorain, he came up to Hubert and said, "Hubert. There is a new exchange student coming to the School today. Is it okay that this Student can live in your Dorm? I know you guys have a lot of space open, but no one just lives that close to school."

"Umm... I guess so... you should know that we got two new students yesterday," Hubert said with his head on his desk. He almost accidentally pushed his glasses off, too.

"Really? Who?" Raven asked.  
"Takuma Saiou and Reiki Shutuagi from Class 3-B."

"Is that so. I still think you guys have space. I'm putting the student right here, okay?" Raven walked to the desk to Hubert's right and tapped it.

"Okay... I'll help later-" Hubert cut himself off and remembered that he had plans with Saiou. He then continued, "I'll get Cress to help the student with their room, okay? I sort of had something planned."

"As long as someone in your Dorm helps them out and shows to where their room would be," Raven said as he walked back to the front of the classroom. He put his folder of things to work on for the day on the podium and the Classroom door opened up. Raven looked over to the door and held his hand out and said, "This is our new Exchange Student, Class. And your name is?" Raven turned over to him.

"R-Ruca Milda..." The boy answered.  
"And where are you from?" Raven asked.  
"...I'm from a country town... I think it'll be hard here..." Ruca shrugged.  
"Okay then. Do you see that blue-haired boy in the back of the room?" Raven pointed Hubert.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Sit next to him, 'kay?"  
"Okay," Ruca carried his bag and walked to the back of the room.

He sat down next to Hubert as told and didn't say anything. Hubert was surprised and thought, _He's even shyer than when I first came to this city... Strange..._

Ruca didn't say anything and Hubert said as he handed Ruca a picture of Cress, "This is Cress Albane. You'll be living in our Dorm this year. He'll tell you what to do and where to go. Okay?"

"Um, okay," Ruca took the picture and put it in his pocket.  
Later at the end of the School day...  
"Hey Hubert... Are you in Cress's Dorm...?" Ruca asked as the day neared an end.  
"Um, yea, why?" Hubert asked.  
"I was just asking..." Ruca said as school day concluded. He walked out of the classroom.

Hubert sighed as he got up to stretch. He picked up his bag and left the classroom. As soon as he left he saw Saiou standing next to the Classroom's Door and almost shouted, "G-God! Don't scare me like that!"

"Alright, we gonna go?" Saiou asked as he got ready to walk down the stairs.  
"Go where?" Hubert questioned.  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"  
"Hmm... Let's just go get some ramen. I don't feel like doing anything today," Hubert said as he started down the stairs.  
"Okay then, I'll pay," Saiou said as he followed Hubert down the stairs.

At Scaliene Mall...

"So why did you want to come out here?" Hubert asked as they walked to the restaurant.  
"I have something on my mind..." Saiou put his head down.  
"What is it, then?" Hubert asked again.  
"I'll tell you inside..." Saiou said as he opened the door to enter the restaurant.

It wasn't too crowded inside since it was a weekday. They aren't usually too busy during the regular week unless it's a weekend or a holiday. Or it's one of the school's breaks...

Hubert sat down at the counter and Saiou sat next to him. Hubert turned to Saiou and asked him, "What do you want...?"

"Whatever you're getting. I don't feel like going through the menu," Saiou answered.

_You don't seem like the mood to do anything... _Hubert thought as he called the order to the cook. He then asked again, "Now?"

"After we're done... It's a surprising thing so you might lose your appetite if I tell you..." Saiou said just as the food came. He then thought, _That was surprisingly fast... I've never been here before... Reiki always takes me somewhere else... I should try to convince her if it's good..._

Hubert picked up his chopsticks and started eating. The steam filled the air as Saiou finally picked up his chopsticks. Hubert stuck a piece of meat in his mouth as he stared at Saiou. _He must really be out of it today... He seems so lost... Seriously... Did yesterday do something to Saiou or something...?_

"I'll explain now since it seems your done," Saiou just dropped his chopsticks into his bowl and continued, "I figured out something yesterday..."

"And what is that?" Hubert asked.

"I found out that you will be the one to save me... Save me from my Destiny..." Saiou looked up to the ceiling as he spoke.

"Wh-What?" Hubert almost jumped off of his stool.

"Hubert... You see, I can read the Tarot Cards. I can read the future and predict what will happen... I predict that you will save me from something that will happen in our very future...!" Saiou started speaking in a lower voice, "I am destined to bring upon the end of this world... Only a force can rescue me from my Destiny... That is your force...!"

"S-Saiou-san...!" Hubert put his head down and stared at the floor. "...How can I just change someone's fate...?"

Hubert was loud enough some people almost heard him. Saiou grabbed his arm and jumped off of his chair and said, "Let's go to the Dorm and talk about this...!"

At the Dorm...

"I don't understand at all, Saiou-san!" Hubert yelled as soon as they walked into the Dorm.

"It's the Wheel of Fortune. The Tarot predicts our Fates. It's the Wheel of Fate that will predict our Destiny! My Destiny is I will destroy this world with the Power of the Persona. Then I turned over the card: The Fool. It's empty but, yet has infinite possibilities! This stands for you: Hubert Ozwell. Do you accept your Fate to rescue me?" Saiou explained in a loud voice.

"I... I just don't know..." Hubert was shaking his head back and forth.

Saiou walked up to Hubert. He gripped his hands onto Hubert's shoulders and spoke, "Can I leave my Destiny into your hands...?"

"S-Saiou-san... I accept... I wanna make sure that this world doesn't end, but that I also save you...!" Hubert lifted his head up.

At the very moment, Hubert felt something awaken within him. The time around him froze once again... And a voice spoke:

_Thou art I...  
Thou of the Infinite...  
Thou is endless and empty...  
Reform time...  
Thou forms the power of the Fifteenth Arcana: The Devil...  
I will bestow thou power...  
Takuma Saiou has bestowed trust to change his fate into you...  
The Devil Arcana has unlocked..._

Hubert felt the presence disappear and time returned to normal.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out in any way," Saiou said as he dropped his hands down.

"No, it's okay. You know what, though, that's a promise, now! I promise to save you," Hubert smiled and walked to his Dorm Room.

"Thank you, Hubert..." Saiou said with a smile on his face.

"H-Hubert! You jerk! Why would you leave the new student in my hands?" Cress shouted into the air as he read the text about the new student from Hubert.

Ruca was staring at Cress as he pulled his bags down on the way to the Dorm.

Author's note: I so wanted Social Links in this. It IS based off of Persona 4! =)

I also wanted Takuma Saiou to be The Devil Social Link since the Tarot Card in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX "The Devil" ("The Fiend" in the English Version :P) states that The Devil represents Saiou when he summons "Arcana Force XV: The Devil" in his Duel against Aster.


End file.
